


A separate deal

by ClaireOMack82



Series: THE DEAL [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Loba goes to Anita's house to offer her a deal, The choice she makes could decide their future.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: THE DEAL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887166
Kudos: 8





	A separate deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written a pure f/f fic so please be gentle

A sepreate deal

Loba didn't know what she was doing standing at Anita's door, at what amounted to as the middle of the night. However A lot had been on her mind since their last encounter, and her tossing and turning in bed for the third night in a row, as obviously accumulated in this conclusion. During the season, most of the Legends lived in the lodge, it was easier to travel to the games, and gave them a sense of camaraderie. Anita however, like Elliott lived on Solace, and had her own apartment that she often returned to, if she wasn't too tired or they had an early start. Loba was kind of grateful as Anita had decided to stay at her flat this night. For what she had planned may not be a good idea in the company of others. If the night went the way she expected it to any way.  
Loba raised her hand finally and knocked at the door, she fully expected it to take the solider a while to answer, given the lateness of the hour. Loba was surprised when the door opened not a moment after she knocked, Anita looking for a moment kind of pissed, then curious as she lent against the door frame.  
"What you doing here princess?" Anita asked, but from the look Anita gave Loba, Loba knew the solider was more than a wear of what she was doing at her doorstep at almost midnight.

"Thought I would pay you a visit beautiful, do I need a reason to come and see you?" Loba purred and Anita let her mouth creep up in a half smile as she quickly appraised the woman in front of her. Loba was wearing a long fury coat, and her usual thigh high boots, other than that, Anita couldn't tell what the woman was wearing underneath her coat. Anita could guess what that large jacket concealed, but she remained silent on the subject.  
"Yeah if they decide to turn up in the middle of the night they do." Anita said finally as Loba shuddered a bit and pulled her coat tighter around herself.  
"Well how about I just wanted to offer you something, but maybe we could do it inside, it's cold out here." Loba said her eyes fixing on Anita's and the solider could hardly say no.  
"Sure come on in, why not." Anita said, now stepping to the side and allowing Loba entrance. The woman did not hesitate in entering the warm house, and slipping further inside until she was stood in the doorway to the living room.  
"Very quaint." Loba then said observing the simple, yet classy décor and appreciating the fact that the flat was spotlessly clean. Save two bottles of beer currently sitting on the table by the sofa.  
"A little late night libation sergeant?" Loba asked playfully as Anita snatched up the offending items and took them through into the kitchen and deposited them in the garbage.   
"it's been a long day." Anita offered in the way of explanation, but Loba wasn't bothered about the beer, she needed to settle something.  
"It has, isn't it always, sometimes I think its good to be able to blow off some steam, with friends." Loba said now perching on the arm of the sofa, and looking up at Anita who still lingered in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"I guess, but why don't you tell me what you came here to tell me, as beating around the bush is not a good colour on you." Anita said wanting to get this over with, one way or the other things did need settling between them, even if the conclusion wasn't in her favour.  
"Ok beautiful, I have a deal for you, I want to spend the night with you." Loba said now standing up and walking towards Anita who stood her ground in the doorway. She had to swallow however as she watched Loba walk towards her. Her amber eyes fixed on Anita's and pinning her effectively in place.  
"I see, and when is Elliott coming over?" Anita asked, trying to keep the sour tone from her voice, but falling somewhat short.  
"He isn't, however, that's to say he couldn't, I guess it's up to you." Loba said then her eyes flicking down Anita's form, and she saw the woman shiver slightly.  
"I see so you have another deal to make, what do I win this time?" Anita said trying to keep the conversation light, even though her stomach was doing backflips.  
"I guess you win nothing, well I suppose that depends on how you look at it." Loba said a rye smile on her face, as her fingers toyed with the belt at her waist but she did not undo it.  
"Come on thigh highs just spit it out already." Anita said in mild annoyance, both at Loba's stalling, and her ability to get Anita all hot and bothered just by standing there and smiling at her.  
"Ok here it is, I will spend tonight with you and you alone, however tomorrow I will do the same with Elliott, just him and me, and I guess maybe then I will have a better idea of what I want, and maybe the two of you will too. Or I could invite him over right now, and we could all have some fun together. That's your choice, either you get me to yourself tonight, and get to wonder what's happening tomorrow, or we could all learn to share." Loba then finished her eyes not leaving Anita's until the solider took in a deep shuddering breath.  
On the one hand Anita really wanted Loba to herself, to show her just how much she cared for her, even if she kept it hidden for the most part. On the other hand she knew she would really struggle to let her go off tomorrow and be with Elliott alone. The thought didn't exactly make her jealous, more worried that Loba would actually pick the trickster over her.  
Anita took a deep breath, there was only one decision here, and right now the object of her desire was stood right in front of her looking at her with those big amber eyes.  
"Ok princess, how about you make yourself more comfortable, I think we could use a night alone." Anita replied and for a moment she thought she saw disappointment cross the woman's face, but it was gone an instant later, replaced by an award wining smile, and Loba untied the coat and tossed it over the arm of the chair.  
Anita was mildly disappointed that Loba wasn't in fact naked under the coat, but had her arena attire on, minus the bolero and her gun straps. She then sat on the sofa and crossed her legs, waiting for Anita to make the next move.

For a moment Anita didn't know what to do, well she did, but just pouncing on the woman was probably not the smoothest move she could make, although it was pretty clear why Loba was here, and it wasn't for a nice little chat. Anita finally moved from the doorway and crouched down at Loba's crossed legs, her hand resting on the woman's thigh as she looked up and locked eyes with her.  
"You got anything in mind princess?" Anita asked as she felt the heat radiating through Loba's leathers, and it made Anita's core burn.  
"Not any specifics beautiful, how about we just have a nice time." Loba said then leaning forward and taking Anita by the shoulders and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Anita felt her knees go weak, and her body collapse forward until she was pressing most of her weight against Loba's chest. Wondering for a moment of she was too heavy, Anita was encourage to stay by the small moan that fell from Loba's lips as Anita deepened the kiss. Loba's arms went around her neck, as Anita's grip moved to Loba's waist, as she supported more of her weight on her knees, which were now either side of Loba's hips.  
The kiss seemed to last forever, but Anita broke it suddenly as one of Loba's hands had made it to the juncture between her thighs, pressing up and rubbing her through the thin material of her cargo pants.  
"Humm someone is enjoying themselves." Loba mused as she flicked Anita's pants open and reached inside to stoke her bare sex, eliciting a gasp from the woman as her hips bucked forwards craving the contact.  
"Damm girl, you do like to be in control don't you." Anita said, trying to ignore the expert fingers that were currently working her into a panting mess, and get Loba's clothes off her. It was however not that easy a task as the corset was more complicated than Anita thought possible, especially as Loba's fingers were now inside her, and pressing against her G-spot.  
"Oh I do, but that doesn't mean you wont get a turn." Loba hissed against Anita's neck as she pressed her thumb against Anita's clit whist moving her fingers faster in and out of her. Anita shudder, but finally managed to get Loba's corset off, and quickly latched her lips around her now exposed nipple. That caused a pause in Loba's movements as she arched up into Anita's mouth and a gasp fell from her lips.  
Anita took the opportunity to move off the woman's lap and push Loba back on the sofa, kicking off her own pants, she then removed Loba's until the woman was before her in just her panties. Her chest heaved in and out with obvious desire. Her cheeks were slightly red, and her pupils were blown wide, hooded under impossibly long lashes. Anita could feel her own wetness between her legs as Loba took hold of her waist and brought her down to claim her lips once more.  
It was only a second before Anita was lost in the kiss again, and didn't feel Loba's hand until it was again rubbing against her sex. Anita was so close she couldn't help but grind down on Loba's hand, her fingers hitting all the right spots, until Abita felt the familiar burn at her core build the the point where she couldn't help the cries that fell from her open mouth.  
"It's ok beautiful let me here you." Loba cooed knowing that Anita was close, as her fingers were coated in the soldiers juices, and finally she shuddered around her, Loba's name falling from her lips, not some derivative she had thought of to call her.  
"Fuck Loba." Anita yelled as her climax hit, and she became nothing but a raw nerve ending, as Loba continued to pleasure her through her high, until Anita pulled away from her and looked down at the woman below her.  
"I don't know weather to kiss you or slap you." Anita said she she felt Loba shift under her, obviously needing her own release after watching Anita cum. Loba just smile at her, letting Anita decide what she wanted to do more. It only took a second before Anita's lips were on Loba's neck, and moving south, until those plush lips met with lace pantie's. Her tongue sliding along the white lace, causing Loba to moan low in her throat. Anita was pleased with this reaction, and so she repeated it, this time dipping just below the band of her underwear and causing Loba's hips to arch upwards.

"Don't tease." Loba hummed as Anita kissed first one hip bone then the other, before slipping her thumbs under Loba's panties and pulling them down her long legs.  
"Oh princess don't worry I'll let you finish, eventually." Anita said with a wicked smile as she buried her face in Loba's hot wet sex. The minute her lips met with Loba's clit the woman practically bucked out of her grip. Anita placed one hand over her hips and held her still, lapping at her far to gently for Loba's liking. A long wine fell from her lips and Anita smiled against her, continuing with her slow pace, until Loba was squirming in her grip.  
"God Anita, please." Loba hissed as her fingers clutched onto Anita's hair trying to force her to where she wanted her most.  
"Just give in for a minute girl, let me take care of you." Anita said pulling away from her for a moment, causing Loba to moan again, and look down between her own chest at the woman between her legs. A single nod was all she could offer before Anita went back to work, and Loba groaned as Anita finally began to lick at her in earnest. As now Loba's body went taught, her thighs clenching around Anita's head, her back arching off the sofa, in spite of Anita's efforts to keep her still.  
"Oh god, ummm." Loba said as she broke under Anita's tongue, her entire body contracting, and shaking as Anita sucked lightly at her clit until she relaxed panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Anita climbed back up Loba's body pressing a delicate kiss to her collar bone, and then to her lips. She took a moment to admire Loba's undeniable beauty before helping her to sit up and look at her with a small satisfied smile.  
"You fancy moving this to the bedroom, or are you to tired?" Anita asked as Loba turned to her slowly, her own smile gracing her lips and Anita had to suppress a shudder as Loba stood up and offered her a hand.

"Oh beautiful I'm not done with you yet."

TBC....


End file.
